Perfect memories
by Lady Lightspeed
Summary: ROS song fic. After Locksley’s death Marion struggles to say goodbye.


_Perfect Memories_

_By Lady Lightspeed_

Summary: A song fic taking place after the death of Robin of Locksley and before the second son of herm has been chosen.  

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Robin of Sherwood universe and the song is _Remy Zero's "Perfect Memory "  _

Author's note: For almost ten years I tried to find out which Robin hood this was, for I'd only seen three of the episodes, the first, that where Robin died and the one where Lady Marion helped to heal Huntington.  About three months ago I did and I wanted to write this, for I think it is the best rendition of the tale in film form.  

As she held aloft her long bow Marion knew it was time, time to say goodbye to the only man she'd ever loved.  She didn't know if she could truly do it but then she heard Robin's voice once more.  

"Nothing is forgotten, nothing is ever forgotten…"  Funny it had been as if she'd actually heard him, speaking the words once more.  

Giving herself a mental shake Marion tried to think FO the truth, not of her wish that he'd emerge from the trees once more, he never would again, and he was dead.  

The grieving young woman knocked the arrow in its place as it was lit, as she'd seen Robin do time and time again as she waited the few seconds until it was her turn.  

Marion drew back her hand, pulling the bow string taught as she prepared to let it go…  

Remember how they always seemed to know

We had the forest in our eyes but the earth was in our clothes

And they thought we'd fall

But not at all

HE STOOD THERE; SHE COULDN'T BELIEVE THIS FIGURE OF A MAN, WAS HE REAL? Was he a demon as his dark hair hinted of or only a miscreant?  

He vowed he'd not harm her and there was something in those dark eyes, something truthful and real.  It spoke for him, not to her intellect but to the woman's heart that beat with in her bosom.  

She didn't make a move though and then she was covering for hi.  Not crying out but letting him be.  And she knew as he was gone again that this twas not the last time she'd see the raven haired man.  

So look back on your treasured days

When we were young in a world that was so tired

Though it's not what we wanted before

Even the saints had to crawl from the floor

The day was lazy as she rode beside Robin, her copper locks flying free.  On days such as this she felt as if there were no problems in the world.  It was almost as if the sheriff and all of the problems he brought along with him were not real but a nightmare.  

"Are you alright?"  

"Yes, I was just thinking."  Marion said trying to think of a way to pose her thoughts but not sound unhappy.  For she was not.  

"Of?"  

"Do you ever imagine that this," she swept an arm about them encompassing the field in which they road.  "Is all that there is?  That the problems we face so often are but a dream?"  She asked and he smiled almost ruefully. 

"In our world there is little enough time for imagining so I suppose not.  I am where and who I am.  No matter what that will never be taken away."  

Marion knew he was right but still she did imagine, had to or at times she'd go mad.  Not that she didn't love this life or her husband but…  

And summer's when the money was gone

You'd sing

All your little songs that meant everything

To me

"You must stay here with Tuck, you will be safe."  

"No, I should go, I may be able to aid with those ill."  She argued but Robin shook his head grimly.  

"Not this time, there twill be a blood bath I am afraid and I'd not like you to join the numbers." 

With that she was in his arms and his mouth was hot on hers, stealing her breath and yet reassuring her that he'd be back.  She wrapped her arms about him a moment and then was pulling back and nodding in acceptance of his will.  

And I'll remember you

And the things that we used to do

And the things that we used to say

I'll remember you that way

The snow crunched beneath their feet as Marion and Robin moved through the forest.  They were out for a town run and Marion had thought it might be safer on foot, incase the horses hit an icy patch.  

Now, she held Robin's hand in hers, which were wrapped in thick woolen gloves they'd been given by those in the village where they usually got what little supplies they could not grow on their own.  

"Watch your step."   Cater urged and she smiled a little ruefully as she made her way along the path that none bout their group used.  It was not marked by foot traffic or horse prints for it was in summer traveled by hopping from tree to tree.  

"I am fine."  Robin, are you sure you should be going into town f the sheriff sets a trap…"  She began but he suddenly pulled her hand so she fo0und herself in his arms, enfolded by his great wolf skin cloak.  

"You do worry too much love."  

"But Robin he has done so before in other places…"  

"I'll not let myself be ruled by fear today.  It is much too nice of a day."  

"Robin have you hit your head?"  

"No." He chuckled deep in his chest and she smiled up at him.  Heavens how she loved that sound.  It was after all so like thunder, which came with a storm.  She loved storms when they were all tucked in a cave, warm and safe.  Only on those occasions did she feel as if the rain was washing the stink of all that followed them away, clearing the horizon for a new day. 

   "This from you Robin?"  She asked a dainty brow arched in amusement.  Was he not always the cautious one?  

"Hmm, and is it not you who tell me to relax now and then?"  He teased back and then his lips found hers once more.  

Remember how they tried to hold you down

And we climbed those towers and looked out upon our town

And everything you hoped would last

It just always becomes your past

It hurts but

"We must find more venison."  Robin announced to the small portion of his band.  "The father was taken by the sheriff's last raid."  

"But Robin there has not been a stag sighted in weeks."  

"I know, but there is no choice the family will parish with out some meat."  

"Marion you stay with the friar while Much and Nasser take the north wood.' 

"And you?"  Will asked.  

"Jon and I will take the west."  

"Alright, let's go."  

Marion watched as they mounted up, she was so proud of her the man which was her husband, he was always thinking of others.  He was truly the son of Herm, the son of the forest.  

"Robin!"  She called and as he headed for the foliage to the west Jon at his back he turned slightly back.  

"Safe journey."  She called and he nodded smiling slightly before heading off into the deeper portions of their home.   

And summer's when the money was gone...

And I'll remember you

And the things that we used to do

And the things that we used to say

I'll remember you always

"Are these what you want?"  Robin asked and Marion turned to gaze upon the leaves he indicated.  

"Hmm?  Oh yes.  You can put them in here."  She said holding out a small pouch to him.  

"Now what is next?"  He asked when that was done. 

"This one."  Marion pointed to one high above her head.  

"How much?"  He asked after gauging the distance between them and the purple tipped foliage. 

"Four leaves.  The sap is very potent."  She explained and he just nodded. 

"I don't know how you know so much of healing, spending so much time here."  He commented as he climbed the tree.  

"My mother…"  Her voice trailed off in sudden sadness and Robin swung her arm down to touch her arm.  She smiled up at him and then he nodded as if accepting that and went back to his herb gathering.  

But then how this world slipped through my fingers

And even the sun seemed tired

I still cared

As they lowered you down my heart just jaded

In that moment the earth made no sound

But you were there

You helped me lift my pain into the air

Marion sat, stitching a pair of Robin's britches.  It was late, nearly the apex of the night and she was the only one still awake but for the watch.  She thought of the dreams she'd had of late, the certainty that something bad was coming, that soon this would all end, and Robin would be gone.  It was the reason she was not a rest, she did not wish to again see him on the ridge the red sunset at his back as he raises the bow to fire one last shot.  She knew that they were not just dreams, merely premonitions.  Ones she could not run from but had to prepare for.  It was so hard though she loved Robin so much…  

"Is everything ok?"  Came the deep voice and she nodded not speaking as she felt him take a seat beside her.  

"Can't sleep?"  He asked and she shook her head as she pulled the last stitch and knotted off her thread.  

"Want to talk about it?"  Robin asked quietly and she shook her head and then looked up, meeting his eyes for one split second.  

"Robin, there is nothing to say.  You and I both know what it is."  

"Then you have had the dreams as well."  He said as if having guessed as much.  

"Yes."  Was all she said folding the pants and setting them aside.  Then she was picking up one of Jon's shirts.  

"We knew it might happen."  Robin said after a few minutes of silence.  

"But I never thought it would be so soon."  Marion said stitching up a tear beneath one sleeve of the shirt.  

"Nor I.' He said and he took the needle from her and she looked up at him.  'Marion there one thing you must always remember, I love you. I have since that day in your bedchamber and the shall never change."  His voice was low, urgent, as if he needed her to understand the words and the truth more than he needed to breathe.  "No matter what happens to me, to you, know that I will always be here with you."  He said touching her hand to her heart.  

"I know that.  But Robin, how do I do it?  How do I go back to what I was?  How can I be alone, with no one to love?"  She asked and thee were tears in her intense eyes. 

"Herm has given us all t each other.  As we are family so are the others.  Even after I am gone you shall have Jon, Will, Nasser, Much and the friar.  Never forget that, no matter what."  Then he paused and set the shirt aside, pulling her into his lap so she could rest her head on his shoulder.  "And when again you find one who you care for as you do I know you have my blessing."  

"Robin?"  

"I love you and love means wanting the ones you love to be happy."  

I always thought you'd come home

And I'll remember you

And the things that we used to do

And the things that we used to say

If it don't hurt you it won't hurt me

If it don't hurt me it won't hurt you

If it don't hurt you it won't hurt me I know

The sight of the flames flying out over the shimmering lake said more than Marion's words could ever breathe.  The blaze spoke of her love's soul, flying off to the beyond and yet of how it would always burn for the man they called Robin of Locksley.  

The End  

***  

This is my first ROS fic so please let me know what you think.  Should I try writing more like it? 


End file.
